


Splash

by atari_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Steve being a Grump, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: After a long day of work, you try to convince your supersoldier boyfriend to take a bath with you.





	Splash

The front door to your and Steve’s shared apartment slams shut behind you, and you lean against it for a second. “Fuck,” you curse quietly, pulling the disgustingly uncomfortable shoes off and tossing them into the middle of the floor. You drop your purse and jacket on the floor, knowing Steve will give you those “eyebrows of disappointment,” but you were honestly too tired to care. You trudge through the living room, dead on your feet and cursing Stark for being so demanding. Working with the Avengers was exciting, but God was it hard on your feet.  
You finally reach your room, where Steve is sitting against the headboard of your bed, files and papers spread out around him. He glances up at you and smiles. “Hey, Princess. How was your day?”  
You just grunt on your way past him to your bathroom, almost moaning when you saw the giant claw foot tub in the middle of the room. You turn the knobs and watch the water fill the tub for a second, before pouring a generous amount of lavender bubble bath into the steaming water. This time you did groan at the wonderful smell and the anticipation of the hot bath.  
You start to undress, then remember Steve is on the bed. Your fatigue slowly melts away at the thought of Steve joining you. You hurry back into the bedroom. “Steve, baby, you wanna take a bath with me?”  
He looks up and takes in your state of undress before meeting your eyes and grimacing. “Sorry, Princess. I have to finish this mission report for tomorrow. Fury’ll have my ass.”  
You pout and make your way over to the bed, climbing up to him over his papers and folders. He makes a small sound of protest when you crawl over them, but is cut off when you reach his lap and straddle him in your underwear and blouse. He automatically grabs your waist, and you wrap your hands around his neck and kiss his cheek. “Please, baby. I’m exhausted and I just need you to hold me.” You rest your head on his shoulder and kiss his neck.  
Steve’s hands squeeze, then gently pull you off of him and onto the bed beside him. He kisses the top of your head. “Sorry babygirl, you know I’d love to, but I still have so much left to do.”  
You huff and push off the bed. “Whatever,” you grumble. He gives you a sad look and discretely adjusts himself in his pants at the sight of you half naked walking back to the tub. You keep your back to him and finish undressing, knowing you and the tub were in full view of Steve on the bed. You thought you heard him make a sound when you pulled your shirt off, but when you turned around he was bent over his notebook, scribbling away. You felt discouraged, but then had the most wonderful idea. You ran back through the room and into the walk in closet, snagging a towel and “Plan B”.  
When you came back into the room Steve was watching you, eyebrow quirked. You just smirk at him and turn off the water of the now full tub. You hurriedly finish undressing and slip into the bubbly tub, letting out an absolutely sinful moan at the feeling of the hot water. Your head rests back against the lip of the tub, and you almost give up on convincing Steve to join you, because it just felt so perfect.  
But a glance over at your boyfriend and you convince yourself that he needs to relax as much as you do. He’s been working too hard recently, going out on missions with the Avengers and staying up until two or three in the morning to finish paperwork and debriefings. So you decide to do him a favor and seduce him into joining you for a nice, relaxing (and hopefully sexy) bath.  
You reach up to the small ledge behind the tub that has your soaps on it, and pick up the vanilla scented one—Steve’s favorite. You slowly start to lather the bar between your slick hands, then run the bar across your chest and arms, splashing a little to try and get his attention. You glance at him from the corner of your eye, but he’s still bent over, dutifully working. You clear your throat and he looks up after a second, looking at you questioningly. You run the bar back up your arm and over the tops of your breasts, and he just gives you a small smile before going back to his work. You decide to kick it up a notch. You sit up a little against the edge of the tub until your breasts are peeking out above the water, then lift a leg until your heel is sitting on the edge. You start to lather your leg, making unnecessary splashing noises, but he still doesn’t look up. God the boy is dense.  
“Steve?” your voice is low and needy as your hands reach your upper thigh, but this time he doesn’t even look up at you, he just grunts, “Yeah, princess?”  
You huff and settle back into the tub. Fine. Plan B. You reach over the side of the tub and into the towel you’d brought from the closet. You quietly draw out the nerf gun and set your elbow against the side, aiming for your oblivious boyfriend. Your other hand comes up to steady the gun, and you fire a dart at him. Unfortunately, you’re no Avenger, and your first shot goes wide, hitting the wall behind him. Amazingly, he doesn’t even look up. Incredible. God, you just wanted him to fuck the tired out of you. It shouldn’t be this hard! You sigh and aim again, this time hitting the headboard. You fire two more shots rapidly, hitting one of his piles of important documents and finally his shoulder.  
He finally looks up at you. “Seriously, Y/N?”  
You smile innocently. “What?”  
“Baby, I’m trying to work, can’t you just—“ You fire three more shots, all three hitting him in the chest, effectively cutting him off.  
You smirk at his gaping expression. “Come on, Steve, just take a break.”  
He actually looks a little annoyed. “Y/N, come on—“ you shoot him again, this shot glancing off the side of his head. Apparently that crossed a line, because his face is suddenly hard and he throws a stack of papers off his lap, pushes himself off the bed and stalks across the bedroom towards you. You take in the tight t-shirt squeezed across his chest and biceps and the jean hung low on his hips. You can’t help the shot of heat that floods your body at his sudden change in demeanor; suddenly he’s Captain America, and you bite back a moan. Your eyes follow him as he comes up next to the tub, and you can’t help it; your legs fall open in response to him.  
He catches the movement and smirks. Then he gets in with you.  
He doesn’t take off any of his clothes, just gets in and stands between your legs, jeans slowly getting soaking wet. And you can’t help it; you laugh at the ridiculousness of it and scoot back, trying to make room for his huge body. He smirks at you, the humor back in his eyes as he pounces on you. You shriek as the movement causes a wave of water to wash over you and over the side, splashing onto the tile floor. He braces himself on the rim of the tub and presses a searing kiss to your lips, and you grip at his shoulders, leaving wet handprints on the thin material.  
You moan into the kiss, then push him back slightly to catch your breath. “Steve,” you breathe. He grunts and moves his face to your neck, sucking kisses into the wet skin. You moan, and he presses himself closer into you, causing another wave of water to rush over the sides of the tub. “Tony will kill us if we ruin the floor—“  
Steve growls into your neck. “Don’t wanna hear anyone’s name out of that pretty mouth ‘cept mine.”  
You stifle a moan and pull his face back up to yours to catch him in a bruising kiss, teeth and tongue clashing desperately. You card your fingers through the longer hair at the top of his head and pull him closer to your mouth, opening your mouth further and pressing your tongue more insistently against his.  
Steve groans into your mouth and pulls back, resisting your hands on his shirt and your whine. He sits back on his knees and grabs a handful of the back of his shirt, yanking it over his head and throwing it to the floor. You bite your lip at the sight of his newly exposed chest, lightly running your fingertips up his chest, watching as his breathing increase before he leans back down, slowly this time. One hand grips the lip of tub just over your shoulder, your hand automatically going up to run over it, feeling the muscles shifting and straining to keep him up. His face is just above yours, his lips parted slightly, his eyes flickering from your lips to your eyes.  
“Steve,” you plead. You need him to touch you, and your voice seems to break him out of his trance. His other hand cups your face gently before tracing the line of your neck, running down until his fingertips are on the top curve of your breasts, the rest still hidden under the sudsy water. His eyes follow his hand, and he groans at the sight of your chest moving the water with your ragged breaths. His hand cups one of your breasts, and he finally leans back down to your lips, this time much gentler. He squeezes his hand, one of his thumbs flicking lightly over your nipple, causing a moan to slip out onto his lips. You grab his back for balance and run your hands up and down, feeling the slippery grooves of his muscles. “Please, Steve. Need you.”  
He grunts and gently bites your lower lip. “Be patient, doll. We’ll get there,” he smirks against your lips. You groan and almost reach over to grab the nerf gun off the floor to shoot him in the face for torturing you, but his hand is suddenly between your legs, cupping you gently.  
You dig your nails into his back and gasp. “Shit, Steve. Please.”  
He moves his face to bury it in the crook of your neck. He hums into your skin, and two of his fingers slip between your folds and press gently against your opening before running up to focus around your clit. He gently presses the pads of his fingers down, adding just enough pressure to make you writhe against him. Slowly his fingers rub circles into your clit and you moan against the skin of his shoulder. It’s quieter now, just the sound of your breathing and the gentle sloshing of the water with each movement of his wrist. Being able to hear the water moving as evidence of his actions is surprisingly hot, and you bite down into his skin gently.  
He grunts into your neck. “God, doll, such a good girl for me.”  
You moan again, and he picks up the pace, adding a bit more pressure. “God, Steve, please, need more, need you inside me.”  
You feel him nod into your neck and his fingers are gone from your clit. You stifle a whine, and before you know it his fingers are back, pressing against your entrance. You moan as he slides two fingers inside of you, not stopping until he’s knuckle deep. “So tight for me, doll.”  
You moan and nod, pulling him closer to you. “Not what I meant, but this works,” you say breathlessly, and he laughs, a low rumble into the side of your neck. His thumb presses into your clit, and he starts to scissor his fingers inside of you, getting you ready for him. The combined feeling of his fingers stretching you and his thumb rubbing you has you near the edge in seconds, and you dig your nails into his skin. “Steve, I’m gonna come—“  
He cuts you off by sucking the skin of your neck into his mouth and increasing the movements of his thumb. “Then come for me, doll. Wanna feel you clench tight around me, baby. Make me feel you.”  
You gasp at his words, and he finally pushes you over, your thighs squeezing against the rough material of his jeans. “Steve!” You’re pretty sure you’ve left deep red scratches on his back, but at this moment you can’t find it in yourself to be sorry.  
Your head rests back against the edge of the tub and you sigh, relaxing into the water and letting your eyes fall closed. Your exhaustion hits you again, and you remember how tired you are. Water sloshes and you open your eyes to see Steve unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down just far enough to reach in and pull out his cock. Suddenly you don’t feel the fatigue.  
You sit up and help pull his pants a little further down, fighting against the way the wet material stuck to his skin. He leans down into you and kisses your jaw. You run a hand down his length and he stutters a gasp into your neck. “I’m sorry, baby. I gotta be inside you.” He leans back from you a little and pushes you gently back down. He focuses on your breasts, now sitting outside of the water, and groans. One of his hands goes down to stroke himself, and he groans. “Look so gorgeous, laid out for me.”  
You grunt and try to arch into him, but he’s still staring, stroking himself slowly. “Steve, please—“  
He leans back down, catching your lips between his, resting his hand on the back of the tub again. He nips at your jaw before guiding himself to your entrance, pushing himself slowly inside. Your legs wrap around his waist and your arms cling to his shoulders, and he groans into your ear. “Goddamn, sweetheart. Still so tight for me.”  
You squeeze yourself tighter around his body and he starts to move his hips in shallow thrusts, barely pulling out at all before thrusting himself deep. “God, Steve.”  
He hums. “Yeah, baby, that’s it. Feel so good, I’m not gonna last long.”  
You whimper at a particularly hard thrust. “Come on Steve, come for me.”  
His breathing is heavier and his pace has increased, spilling water over onto the tiles with every thrust of his hips. His other hand comes up from under the water so that both of his hands are now gripping the edge of the tub behind your head. He continues to pick up the pace, and his new angle allows him to bottom out inside you, and he comes with a shout of your name against your ear.  
Steve almost collapses on top of you, but manages to hold himself on shaky arms long enough to slip out of you and roll over, sliding your body on top of his. You nestle into the space between his legs and lay limp against him, completely spent. He moans. “God, that was good.”  
You giggle. “And you’re the one that didn’t wanna take a bath with me.”  
He hums and runs small circle on your arm. “I stand corrected.”  
You smile and lay your fingers on his thighs, but he squeezes your arms. “We should get out. We’re all prune-y and the water’s getting cold.” He groans. “Crap, and I have to finish my mission reports.”  
You smile sheepishly up at him. “Sorry?”  
He chuckles and kisses your forehead. “Worth it.”  
“Maybe I can make it up to you…” you smirk.  
“Promise?”


End file.
